Applications for superconductors such as MRI typically use multi-filamentary NbTi composites with a single stabilizing normal metal-oxygen-free copper. Copper has a few disadvantages in comparison to aluminum including cost and weight. In high-field MRI magnets where the cost and the weight of the superconducting wire are significant, there is a need for a less expensive, lighter superconducting wire, which still retains overall wire performance.